


Broken Heater

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [23]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom!Seth, M/M, Smut, Sub!Dean, ambrollins - Freeform, gotta love this trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Seth's hotel room heater stops working so he asks Dean if he can sleep in his room. When the heat goes in Dean's room, the two men make their own heat.





	Broken Heater

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

It was cold. Like, freezing cold. But the nice warm rooms of the hotel room made The Shield boys forget just how bitterly cold it was. They had splurged and each boy had gotten their own one-bed hotel room, but until they turned in for sleep, they all sat in Roman’s hanging out. Dean and Roman were relaxed towards the head of the bed while Seth was laying on his side at the foot of the bed. They were laughing at something Dean had done, their faces alight with joy, the clock reading somewhere around one in the morning.

“Man, we should turn in,” Roman commented as he noticed the time on the clock, “We got a match tomorrow.” Dean and Seth agreed, said goodnight to Roman and then headed out.

“Night, Deano,” Seth said as he stood in front of his hotel room door. 

“Night, Seth.” Dean unlocked his door and made short work of getting ready for bed, switching off his bedside lamp and then quickly falling asleep.

Dean groaned as a knock came at his door. He picked his head up to glance at the clock and saw it ready 3am; it wasn’t time to wake up so why the hell was he being woken up? “Dean?” he heard Seth’s voice at the other end of the door. Dean sighed and got up, groggily answering the door.

“Seth, it’s three in the morning. What is it?” he groaned as the light from the hall flooded his eyes.

“My heater is broken, can I crash in here?” Seth asked softly. Dean said nothing, but instead just stood to the side of the door and motioned for Seth to enter. He walked passed Dean and made his way towards the bed, Dean shortly behind him after he shut the door. They crawled into bed and settled into their spots. It wasn’t abnormal for the two men to share a bed, in fact, it was more abnormal for them not to. Dean would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed feeling Seth’s presence beside him in bed. He actually probably slept better when the man he loved was fast asleep beside him.

Dean was ready to fall back into his deep sleep when he noticed the room was suddenly very quiet. Quieter than usual, too quiet. The heater had shut off.  _ “Hmm, that’s weird.” _ he thought. He got up to check it, it was nowhere near as warm in the room as it should be, so the heater kicking off wasn’t right.

“What is it?” Seth groggily asked as Dean stood by the heater. He pushed the ‘on’ button of the heater, but nothing happened. He paused, then pressed it again hoping it was just a fluke.

“Shit,” Dean swore under his breath, “Heater isn’t turning back on.” He looked back towards the bed and then realized there was no light in the room. The illuminated time of the bedside clock was dark and the slim bit of light that came through underneath the hotel room door was no longer there, “I think the power is out,” Dean said aloud. He turned back to the window and peeked between the closed curtains, “Ah, well that explains it. There's at least three feet of snow out there.”

“Shit, really?” Seth asked as he got up to join Dean at the window, “Holy shit. Looks like everything is out.” Dean noticed the signs of the fast food restaurants were also dark.

“Well,” Dean said, “Looks like we might not have a match tomorrow,” he said. He barked out a soft laugh and then returned to bed. Seth followed shortly behind and laid beside Dean, considerably closer than before. “Looks like you came in here for nothing.”

Seth laughed, “Suppose I did.’ He was silent for a moment, “There's always body heat, though.”

Dean looked at Seth, “What, like snuggling up together?” he couldn’t believe his ears. Was Seth seriously suggesting they cuddle for warmth?

Seth shrugged, “Yeah, I mean purely to keep warm of course.”

Dean was silent for a moment, “Yeah, yeah of course.” Seth shifted and moved closer, “Do you- I mean - do you want to be the big spoon or-”

“Just shut up and put your arm around me, Ambrose,” Seth said. He turned and faced away from Dean and then shifted so that his body was a perfect fit to Dean’s. Dean waited a moment for him to finish adjusting and then put his arm around Seth’s stomach. It was awkward, no way around it, but Dean felt a sudden surge in him that immediately made him warm; Seth was in his arms. Even if it wasn’t exactly how he wanted it to be, he was holding Seth in his arms.

“Fuck, it’s freezing,” Seth said after a long period of silence, “Even sharing body heat, it’s cold. Dean laughed to himself softly, a thought crossing his mind. “What?” Seth asked. He shifted and suddenly he was facing Dean.

Dean shook his head, “Nothing, just - reminds me of that stupid Twilight movie or whatever.”

“There are five, be more specific,” Seth said.

“It’s nothing, just stupid. Don’t worry about it, just go to sleep,” Dean said. He was suddenly very self-conscious about Seth being so close. His breath hit Dean’s face and neck, and Dean suddenly was hoping Seth didn’t try to shimmy his hips closer or else he’d feel the growing erection in Dean’s soft sweatpants.

“Come on, tell me. Not like we can sleep anyway,” Seth urged. 

Dean sighed, “Fine, that Eclipse movie, remember that time the three of us marathoned them that one time?”

“Of course. You pointed out every cheesy moment and Roman laughed at all the serious parts. How could I forget?” Seth asked, “I actually kind of liked them.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, you did. Well, that part where they’re keeping that girl-”

“Bella,” Seth interrupted.

“Bella, yeah whatever. Anyway, they were trying to keep her warm, I was just thinking about what that long-haired guy said about being naked to get warmer. This whole thing just made me think of it.” Seth was silent and Dean panicked, “Told you it was nothing. Just me being stupid.”

“He had a point though,” Seth said softly after a moment.

“Who?”

“Jacob. It’s true, you share body heat better when you’re naked.”

It was Dean’s turn to be silent, “Yeah, I suppose that makes sense.” It was suddenly harder the breathe, and speaking of breath, Seth’s seemed to be coming out a bit faster and closer to Dean’s face. Dean was suddenly conscious of his breathing; was he breathing hard too? How did his breath smell? Had he gotten closer to Seth or had Seth gotten closer to him?

“Dean,” Seth said softly, almost wantingly, Dean thought, “I’m freezing.”

It was now or never, a hit or miss but it was worth a shot. “Let’s fix that,” he said and then pressed his lips to Seth’s. He was hesitant at first, timid and scared, but when Seth (to Dean’s surprise) kissed back, he felt bolder. He pressed further into Seth and deepened the kiss, his hand gripping onto Seth’s side tighter.

Dean’s shirt was off before he even knew what was happening, as was Seth’s, and suddenly Dean was on his back and Seth was hovering over him, “Took you long enough,” Seth breathed before reconnecting their lips. Seth adjusted a bit and Dean moaned underneath him the movement creating some friction against his growing hard-on. “Let’s get rid of these,” Seth said. His lips vanished from Dean’s and then reappeared down his bare chest and torso. He shucked down Dean’s sweats and then got off the bed to rid himself of his own, his dick springing free and standing at attention.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed, “Is this real?”

“So real,” Seth said as he got back on the bed, “Let me prove it to you.” He worked his way down Dean’s body and smiled up at Dean, his mouth mear inches away from Dean’s cock. Without another word, he took this member into his mouth and bobbed up and down.

Dean let out a breathy moan, “Oh, fuck.” He moaned again as Seth hit the base of Dean’s dick, his tip hitting the back of Seth’s throat, “Yeah, god yes just like that,” Dean whined, his one hands taking up fistfuls of the bedsheet. “Seth, shit I- You gotta stop, I’m gonna - shit,” words fell from Dean’s mouth faster than he could think, his mind completely taken up by the pleasure Seth was providing. 

Seth popped off of Dean’s dick, “I wanna taste you. I want your cum,” he purred. After a moment, he returned to Dean’s dick and continued his good work. Dean was close and he was sure Seth could tell. Dean’s moans grew louder, his breath coming out faster, and after a few flicks of his tongue over the thick vein in Dean’s cock, he released into Seth’s mouth with a loud moan. Seth made short work of taking all the cum in his mouth, cleaning up Dean’s very sensitive member.

“My turn,” Seth said. He pumped his dick a few times, “Don’t suppose you got any lube around, do you?”

Dean laughed, still coming down from his high, “There’s some vaseline in my bag.” he breathed out. Seth was gone and back in a flash, his hand full of the makeshift lubricant and then smeared it on his hard dick. His other hand dipped into the vaseline and coated his fingers in it, then slowly worked them into Dean’s hole.

Dean moaned, “Fuck, Seth,” he breathed. He tried his best to relax and let Seth work him open, “Need more. Need you,” he croaked out. Seth obliged and lined himself up with Dean, then slowly pushed in. The two men hissed at the feeling, their breath coming out quickly and heavily.

“Ready?” Seth asked.

Dean reached up and grabbed the back of Seth’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss, “Ready,” he said into the kiss. Seth began to move out and then slowly back in, starting the beginning of a rhythm. Dean was sure Roman could hear them if the Samoan was awake, the two men by no means keeping quiet at all. Dean’s moans were low and breathy while Seth’s were a bit more high pitched and louder. He was a needy mess for sure, and Dean loved watching him in such a raw moment.

“God, you feel fucking amazing. I’ve waited so long for this, I never even thought this would happen,” Seth breathed close to Dean’s face, “You’re all I want.”

Dean moaned as Seth’s slammed into him, “Wish we would’ve done this sooner.”

“Agreed,” Seth replied, “Are you alright?”

Dean smiled, “I’d be better if you were fucking me harder.” Seth growled at his low words and then sat up straight to get a better position, obliging Dean’s simple request. “Yeah, fuck, just. like. that.” Dean groaned, his words punctuated by Seth’s more brutal thrusts.

“Look at that, hard for me again already,” Seth said. He spit on his hand and then ran it up and down Dean’s hard shaft, “I want you to come with me,” Seth said. He ran his thumb in circles around Dean’s sensitive head and continued his thrusts, “That feel good?”

“So fucking good, Seth,” Dean whined, “Feels so fucking good.”

“I’m close, fuck I’m gonna fill this ass up with my cum. Would you like that, Dean?” Seth asked.

Dean nodded furiously, “So much, I wanna feel your cum fill me up, Seth.”

Seth leaned over and kiss Dean, “You close?” Dean just nodded, “Good.” 

Dean was a panting mess, “Seeeeth, I’m there, god just like that please don’t stop,” he whined, “I’m so close.”

Seth kissed Dean again, “Now, baby. Cum with me,” he said. Dean released a soft yell as his cum shot up and coated both his and Seth’s bare chests. Seth followed shortly after, his cum filling Dean up. Dean moaned again at the felling, a smaller wave of an orgasm washing over him. Seth panted heavily above him and then pulled out, making Dean yelp at the feeling.

“Well, I’m certainly warm,” Dean said with a laugh as Seth flopped down in the bed next to him. 

Seth laughed, “Oh yeah, for sure.” Seth turned and snuggled into Dean’s still heaving chest, “Can I tell you something?”

Dean looked at Seth, who was looking back at him, “Of course.”

“My heater was working just fine.”


End file.
